Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon appears as a starter character in Super Smash Bros Royale. His trademark blend of speed and power make him a formidable opponent. Changes From Brawl to Royale Buffs *Aerial Raptor Boost's meteor smash is more powerful. *Knee Smash has a much larger and longer-lasting hitbox, and sourspot does more damage. *The re-addition of smooth landing and wavedashing greatly increases Captain Falcon's combo and edgeguarding game. *Aerial Falcon Kick restores his midair jump. *Forward smash is more powerful and deals more damage. *Back aerial deals more damage. Nerfs *Down smash is slightly slower. *Jab infinite is removed. *Sweetspotted Knee Smash deals less damage. *Down aerial is now a one-footed stomp. While it has faster start-up and less ending and landing lag, the hitbox is smaller and less powerful. Other Falcon Punch has been completely reworked. The move is now split into 3 hitboxes: The hand and wrist KOs at around 20%, the arm has slightly lower knockback to Smash 4's Falcon Punch, and the falcon itself causes light knockback and hitstun. All hitboxes provide a burn effect. Moveset Normal attacks *Neutral attack: Punches twice, then knees the opponent. 9%. *Dash attack: Charges forward, ramming his shoulder into the opponent. 9%-12%. *Forward tilt: A roundhouse kick. Can be angled. 7%-10%. *Up tilt: An axe kick. 10%-13%. *Down tilt: A sweeping kick. 10%. Smash attacks *Forward smash: Rears back and thrusts an elbow forward. Can be angled. 20%-23%. *Up smash: Kicks high in the air twice. Good running smash. 20%-24% if both hits connect. *Down smash: A kick forwards, then backwards. 16% in front, 18% in back. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Kicks twice in front of him. First kick does 4%, second does 6%. *Forward aerial: Thrusts his knee forward. A powerful finisher and combo ender. Sourspot does 5%, sweetspot does 17%. *Back aerial: A backhand. 8%-11%. *Up aerial: A kick flip. 12%. *Down aerial: A one-footed stomp. 15%. Other attacks *Grab: Captain Falcon's grab range is very bad, having the 5th shortest standing grab in the game, and his dash and pivot grab have a lot of start up, despite Falcon's great mobility. *Pummel: Knees the enemy's midsection. 2%. *Forward throw: Punches the enemy, pushing them forward. 9%. *Back throw: Kicks the enemy behind him. 9%. *Up throw: Holds up the enemy and punches upwards with his left hand. 7%. *Down throw: Flips enemy and throws them into the ground. 7%. *Ledge attack: Flips over and brings his foot down. Only ledge attack stronger than its 100% version. 10%. *100% ledge attack: Climbs up the ledge and does an uppercut. Does 8%. *Floor attack: Performs a headstand and spin kicks. 11%. *Trip attack: Gets up and hits forward and backward with his fist. 5%. Special moves *Neutral Special: Falcon Punch - A powerful fiery punch. Fist 31%, Arm 15%, Falcon 4%. *Side Special: Raptor Boost - Slides across the ground and does an uppercut. In the air, he jets through the air and does a downward punch, which is a powerful meteor smash. On the ground, it deals 12%. In the air, it does 10%. *Up Special: Falcon Dive - Jumps into the air, fist outstretched. Can grab opponents. 15% *Down Special: Falcon Kick - Bursts forward in a rush of fire with his leg outstretched. In the air, it travels diagonally downward. Restores Falcon's midair jump. On the ground, it deals 13%. In the air, it deals 15%. Category:Characters Category:Veterans Category:Original 12 Category:F-Zero universe